


Naughty Baby

by growligan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ageplay, M/M, bottle feeding, nagini has breasts in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 05:06:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12314328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growligan/pseuds/growligan
Summary: Peter takes care of his Lord.





	Naughty Baby

The small body shivered as a cold breeze blew through the room. It pulled the blanket closer around its pale skin and let out a little sigh.

”WORMTAIL” bellowed Lord Voldemort. ”IT’S COLD AGAIN!!!!!!”

From the opposite corner of the room, another sigh was heard. A fat balding man appeared out of the shadows it was Wormtail. He was of short stature and shaped mildly like a ball and on his head shone a bald spot. He was 34 years old and his name was Peter.

”What is it my Lord???” requested Wormtail obediently as his master raged.

”Start a fire I’m freezing” demanded the fearful creature in the chair. It was small, the size of a toddler at best, but it looked disfigured. It had the face of something only a mother could love it was noseless and eyebrowless and crazy little eyes glinted red and he was really pale. He was ugly too.

Wormtail used his wand to light a fire and soon the little room was getting hotter Voldemort let the blanket slip down around him and relaxed letting the heat engulf him.

”I think someone is a cranky baby today” scolded the balding servant. He tutted disappointedly as a blush crept up on the Dark Lord’s pallid cheeks coloring them a gentle pink. He was blushing.

”Does baby want the bottle?” asked Wormtail with a gentle smile on his round face. His front teeth poked out through his lips as he did so. ”Is someone a hungry baby?”

Voldemort pouted but did not protest he nodded slowly and his face was still heated from shame but also something else.

Nagini slithered into the room and Wormtail grabbed her. He lifted the snake up on a little table and reached for the baby bottle. It was empty and Voldemort whined hungrily at the sight of it. The snake’s bulbous tatas were filled with milk and the baby was craving it. Wormtail pressed a steady hand against one of the snake’s full tits and a stream of white milk shot out into the bottle.

Voldemort could feel himself edge closer to the edge of the seat hungrily as he watched his daddy prepare dinner. His little tummy was growling dangerously.

The snake’s once so full boob sagged as it was emptied of milk. Wormtail screwed the bottle shut and Nagini slithered off the table leaving a trail of milk after her as she left the room.

”WANT BOTTLE” whined Voldemort loudly all of a sudden. Wormtail looked disapprovingly at him.

”Patience you bad baby!”

Tears filled the small being’s eyes as he reached for the bottle. Seeing how badly his little boy wanted the bottle, Wormtail gave in and handed it over to Voldemort who started sucking greedily.

All was well in the Riddle House tonight.


End file.
